Demon Passion
by Junga3
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight, so Kagome goes off to fight the village that Inuyasha wouldn't. But now Kagome finds herself in danger with Neraku involved. pairings inukag
1. Why Me?

Junga: Hey people! Hope you like my story!...ok it seems like its starting right in the middle but it'll make sense later. I promise!

Wolflame:...sure...

Junga: What?...

Wolflame: huh?...oh sorry, I'm just talking to myself! but she's right! It'll make sense later!...(I hope...)

Junga: yeah what ever...(jerk)

Wolflame: What did you call me!

Junga: Yeah you heard me! You Jerk!

Wolflame: You want to take it outside sista!

Junga: Bring it on puppy...butt..munch...!

Wolflame:I'll munch your butt!

(Things crashing in the background)

(Junga pops her head back in the room)

Junga: please R&R! Read and enjoy!

Demon Passion

"Inuyasha, how could you be so careless?" She gasped through her tears. Inuyasha turned around to find a sorrowful sight. She had collapsed on the ground, soaking wet, and crying her eyes out.

"Kagome..."

"No! Don't Kagome me! Those people needed you Inuyasha! And you just left them to die!...and I thought you were a good person, shows how stupid one can be, doesn't it Inuyasha?" She looked up and glared tearfully at him through her bangs.

"I would have never won Kagome! At least I know when I'm beaten! I'm not going to go kill myself just because you want me to!"

Her tears stopped almost immediately, and in a calm, quite voice she said simply. "I didn't want you to do it for me..." And with that she got up and walked away. Leaving him to think about what she said.

He started pacing.

_I can't go back, I would look like an idiot!_

**So?...** Said the calm part of his brain.

_SO? Are you retarded! Besides, I'd die..._

**That never stopped you before.**

_Shut UP!_

**Fine, but I'm just saying that you've come close to death before and that never stopped you...think about it.**

_Agh! You sound JUST like Kagome!_

**...It's a gift.**

_Yeah ok, anyways that's not what I'm -_ He stopped and sniffed the air, Kagome's sent was getting further and further away...and leaving at a fast past!

_Awe, crap! _He thought simply as he ran off, towards her peaceful sent, letting his nose be his guide.

_Stupid Inuyasha! If he's not going to help them I will! _Kagome thought as she pushed her face deeper into Kirara's soft fur.

(_Flash Back)_

_Sango sat by the edge of the fire rubbing her ankle. She looked up at the sound of Kagome's soft muttering._

_"Hello Kagome..." She said in a cheerful voice. Kagome head shot up in surprise._

_"Oh, I didn't see you, how is your foot?" She said in false happiness._

_"Better..." Sango said suspiciously. Kagome quickly changed the subject before Sango started asking questions...she didn't feel like talking about HIM right now._

_"Where's Shippo and Miroku?" She said glancing around. Sango poked the fire with a stick, sending it roaring again._

_"They went bathing...Miroku said it would ease our wounds...he insisted I go too...but I'm not stupid." She and Kagome giggled at this. Kagome looked down at Kirara who was rubbing agents Sango's good leg, and over to her where her arrows lay. An idea popped into her head and she almost laughed with joy._

If your not going to save the village Inuyasha, then I'll have to.

_"Sango...do you think I could borrow Kirara for a moment?...I want to go...riding for a bit..To ah, clear my head." Sango smiled up at her._

_"Of course...go on Kirara." She said as she gently shooed her away. Kagome made sure to hug Sango well before leaving, just incase she never came back. She was disappointed that she didn't get to say good-bye to Shippo and Miroku, but she was too determined to wait for them to come back. So she climbed on top of Kirara and before she knew it, she was in the air._

_(End of Flashback)_

Junga: and sadly, the end of this chapter... until next time!...R&R!

Wolflame: That was lame!...I HATE cliffhangers!... Oh and your dumb...

Junga: Shut up...R&R...please


	2. I Hate Myself

Junga: Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long...not...I started writing the whole story two days ago...anyways, I decided that I did a crappy summary so if you've liked my story this far you should really read the summary I just made up...

The REAL Summary:

Kagome gets mad after having a fight with Inuyasha and decides to save the people Inuyasha wouldn't, but while she's there she meets up with a certain foe of hers, Neraku, She tries to fight him off but its no use. Neraku takes her to his castle... that's all I'm going to say...

Junga: well I think I should be nice and start the chappie huh? Here ya go!

I Hate Myself

Miroku glanced up at the sound of Inuyasha bursting through the bushes.

"Yes?..." He asked without looking at the fuming half demon. Inuyasha gasped a few times before saying.

"Where is Kagome!" He looked all around the campfire, but all he saw was Shippo, who was rubbing his broken tail, and Sango...but wait! Where was Kirara? Miroku looked lazily up at him.

"Sango said she took Kirara to go clear her head, tell me Inuyasha? Did you guys fight so badly that she wont even come back" Inuyasha glared at him.

"How should I know? She's the one that was acting stupid! She wanted me to go and save that stupid village and kill myself! What an idiot" Inuyasha waited for someone to say something and a few moments later Sango spoke.

"Inuyasha, I think Kagome might have went back...to that village you mentioned." She didn't move her eyes from the fire. Inuyasha slowly turned to her.

"Why, do you say that?...did she tell you? And you didn't even try to stop her" Sango ran her hand over her foot.

"I didn't know, I just realized that she took her arrows...and if she was just going to clear her head, wouldn't she be back by now?...And besides, it wouldn't have mattered if I'd known anyways, incase you hadn't noticed Inuyasha, I've sprained my foot...she could've left anytime she wanted." Inuyasha stood there for a minute looking up at the sky. Finally he sighed and picked his sword.

"Where are you going" Miroku asked casually. Inuyasha glanced back at him over his shoulder.

"Where else? I'm going to save Kagome's sorry butt...again." Shippo ran over still clutching his tail.

"You had better save her Inuyasha, or I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something that you'll never forget."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get off of me, you little freak." He said as he tugged his arm to free himself from the little fox demon. He turned around to look back at them.

"If I'm not back in two days, go look for the shards without us, we'll catch up later"

"Take care Inuyasha." Miroku called after him.

_Yeah, yeah. Save it for someone who cares...stupid monk._

Kagome Jumped off of Kirara's back, and held on to her soft fur until her head stopped spinning.

_There's something evil in the air...I can feel it_

Finally she looked at her surroundings. The village was completely deserted.

That's weird… 

She started making her way around when she suddenly heard something. She whirled around in surprise only to find Kirara digging through something. Kagome sighed and continued on her search.

"I have to find someone Kirara, I hope they weren't all killed…that would be horrible." She said to the little cat demon. Kirara only purred in reply. Kagome bent down to pick a book that was in the middle of the road, when out of nowhere a arrow zipped through the sky and missed Kagome only by inches. She quickly dove behind a barrel and started getting her arrows ready as well…she didn't want to die a foolish death.

Oh my god! I only have two arrows! … Ok, don't panic you can scare them off with one and defeat the real enemy with one too! …Yeah…oh my god!

Kagome gathered up her courage and peeked around the edge of the barrel, waiting to be sliced in two. But to her surprise, no one was there. She looked down at Kirara and she was in her smallest form. Kagome let out a sigh with relief and looked around proudly.

_Ha! Ha! Ha! I chased them off without even using an arrow! I'm good! I'm bad! … I'm good and bad!_

Suddenly, out of no where a misty, gray fog started to form. Kagome reached up and put her hand on her chest.

_I can't breath!_

"Kagome, Lucky me to find you and not that pest Inuyasha. Now, now, don't try to struggle …it wont work. I've collected a new item to my collection and now I can make fog as thick as soup." Chuckled a familiar voice. Kagome's head shot up in surprise.

"Neraku! Let me go I'll kill you!" Neraku laughed evilly.

"You can't kill me if you can't find me…what is it Kagome? Are you getting sleepy?" Kagome started gasping for just a wisp of air. Then she realized that she was sinking onto the ground. She tried to fight off the sleep, but it was too strong. Her last thought was.

_If I hadn't of left without him, this would have never happened! Oh, I hate myself!_

Neraku looked down at her before picking her up and flying away.

Junga: Hey guys! I hope you like my story so far, cuz I've been staying up late thinking up ideas, and I think I've changed my mind about the plot about a hundred times! So RR please and stay tuned cuz I'm working on another chapter as we speak…unless this story's done then never mind!


	3. Don't Kill Him!

Junga: What's happen'n my fellow readers! My goal was to post a new chapter every day, but I was so bored yesterday! So I decided to skip it and start it today! So read enjoy and please RR!

Inuyasha breathed in the heavy sent. It was hard to smell here. It smelled like rotting corpses and dried blood, but somewhere, he was sure, he could smell Kagome. He opened his eyes to find an arrow tip pointing at him.

_She must still be mad…stupid wench._

He opened his mouth to say rude things to her but before he could a deep male voice started talking.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our village…we thought that your kind had learned its lesson." He said "your kind" as if it were the most disgusting thing he'd ever heard. Inuyasha glared up at him and with one swipe he snatched the arrow and bow out of the man's hand. The man started to back up, you could tell by the look on his face that he was frightened. Inuyasha easily snapped the weapons in two and looked down at his clawed hands, well aware that the person in front of him was scared out of his wits…in fact, he was loving it! Inuyasha shot a hand out and grabbed the man by the throat.

"Listen very carefully old man, because I'm only going to ask this once…a girl came here, in fact she came here to save your village…what happened to her!" He growled through his teeth. The man looked at him with wide eyes, gagging.

"I…don't know. She came and then a man in white furs took her away, I know nothing else…" Inuyasha glared into his eyes, almost seeing his soul, before finally letting go. The man took no hesitation in scurrying off. Meanwhile, Inuyasha looked around for any clues. When something shot back into his head.

_Did he say man in white furs? Wouldn't that be Naraku? Oh, my god! I have to find her!_

He started to run, he didn't really know where he was going but as long he could smell a wisp of Kagome's sent he kept on going. He got lost once or twice but always came back to the trail he was sure lead to her because he could smell dried blood and old corpses and he had smelled that sent on Naraku. He could never forget his sent. He ran until he came to a temple.

_Gotcha!_

He smiled to himself as he came to his destination. He crept through the gate and flew through the courtyard. He was almost to the stairs that lead to the main temple when someone jumped at him. He easily dodged it and turned around to face his foe. His face fell when he saw Kohaku. He really didn't want to fight him but didn't want to waste time with him either. But he didn't have time to think because Kohaku started his weak attack. Inuyasha dodged them all. He swerved to the right, and to the left. He jumped in the air, and crouched low to the ground. Dodging every swing and attack he threw at him. About fifteen minutes of this can really make a guy tired so he grabbed a piece of rope that was lying on the ground and quickly jumped over him. He then, as fast as lightening, tied him up and placed him in a corner where he wouldn't be in the way if he needed to fight his way out. Then as quite as a cat he made his way up the stairs and through the doors. There he crouched and began to crawl his way around. He wanted to bring the least amount of attention to himself as possible. But he also made sure he sneaked into every room he came to. But every time there was no one there. Finally he came to the door at the end of the hall way.

_Here she is! Her sent is fresh here!_

So very, _very_ quietly he opened the door. The room was pitch black except for the very middle. That's where he could clearly see Kagome.

"Kagome!" He ran to where she was then crouched beside her. Gently he lifted her head, so he could look at her face. Yes, it was Kagome alright, he could never forget that face or sent for that matter.

"Kagome…are you alright? Wake up, your safe now…Kagome?" Just then a chuckle filled the room. Inuyasha held her closer to him, looking around cautiously. He waited until that far too familiar voice spoke.

"She cant hear you Inuyasha, she's been put to sleep, and I doubt you'd want to meet her when she wakes up. He cackled at his, not so funny joke. Inuyasha glared into the darkness surrounding him.

"Whadda mean, she's been put to sleep? And what's you don't want to meet her when she wakes up crap about?"

"If you really want to know then you can wait till she does wake up…which will be in about, oh I don't know, two seconds?…" Inuyasha's head snapped down to her beautiful, beautiful face, and waited for what came next. He didn't have to wait long because at that moment her eyes shot open. But they weren't their normal chocolate brown selves, they were pure white and shone like the sun. She looked up at him and smiled, well it was more like an evil smirk, but yet so pure. Inuyasha yelped and put his hands over his eyes, oh how they burned!

"Do you see that Inuyasha? Your looking at her raw power, and every ounce of it is working for me. Don't you see? She doesn't want to be with you and your pathetic friends, what she wants, and so do you, is power. That's all that matters in the real world. Not that friends and family first stuff, wouldn't you agree Inuyasha? Inuyasha removed his hand from his streaming eyes.

"What have you done to her! She doesn't want to be like this! She's the one that always told me that I was fine the way I was! And it didn't matter to her how powerful I was!"

Naraku chuckled.

"As it would seem Inuyasha, but she was only doing that so she could keep the power all to herself. She didn't want to share it with a sniffling half-breed like you!" Inuyasha leaped back in pain. It was like he was controlling her from the inside. When he said that her eyes got wide and she gently put her arms on his chest and then the next thing he knew he was flying halfway across the room. He barely had time to open his eyes when another strong blast hit him threw the wall. Quickly he got up and readied himself for another fight. But when he looked into her soft face he couldn't bring himself to do it. So blow after blow he took but he wouldn't fight back. He just felt the pain and heard Naraku's laughter go up into hysterics.

_Wait a minute!_ He thought. _If I don't fight back, All hope would be gone because he would continue to control her, and without Kagome, we cant find the shards!_

**You know what you have to do…don't you?**

Yes, yes, but its going to be hard… 

Well, I'm glad you have a plan because I have no idea what to do…your on your own.

Inuyasha stood up but before he could do anything, Kagome charged at him. Before she knew it he had both her wrists firmly in his hands and he had no intention to let go. She looked up at him with her blazing eyes and tugged with all her might, but to no avail. Inuyasha looked right into those burning balls of beauty.

"I'm not going to let you go Kagome, so just give up!" Her eyes started to soften, but a hand came up behind her and pulled her out of his grasp. He heard her gasp as she hit the floor with such force he cried out. The room suddenly became light and there sitting on a chair was Naraku, and beside him was Kohaku. And there, at Naraku's feet was Kagome. She was laying on the floor and sobbing quietly trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. But Inuyasha noticed.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled. Naraku raised his hands.

"I'm not touching her Inuyasha, or are you blind?" Inuyasha dug his long nails into his palm, drawing blood.

"Inuyasha please, not on the good wood." Naraku smiled his creepy smile that rose goose bumps on Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha gazed at poor Kagome's body shaking because of her fierce sobs. That rose anger in him.

How DARE he make her cry! 

"Naraku! Prepare to die!" He drew his mighty sword and zoomed across the room at him. But he forgot about Kohaku. He was about to strike when that STUPID boy got in the way…again. Naraku smiled past him at Inuyasha.

"You think this is going to work, Naraku! I'll kill him if I have to, but one way are another your going to die!" He raised his sword above his head and started to bring it down when he heard a heavenly gasp escape Kagome's lips. He stopped to look at her. Her eyes were still blue but something about her was different, the way she used to be.

He brought his attention back to Kohaku. He almost brought the sword down on his head when he heard her scream.

"Inuyasha! Don't kill him!"

Junga: I'm sorry I made it a cliff hanger…I'm tired and I'm in a bad mood, but none the less, I still got off my butt only to sit on it again, to write this chapter, so love ya lots and RR please!


	4. Kagome

Junga: Hey guys! How are you today? … wait, don't answer that. Anyways, hope you like my story thus far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…cuz if I DID why? Do I ask, would I be writing this stupid story! I'd be writing a really cool episode!…dontcha think?….

"Inuyasha, don't kill him!"

Inuyasha stopped, to gaze deeply into her burning eyes. But he didn't have enough time to really stuffy her because Naraku yanked her off the ground and threw him behind her. Inuyasha took a step forward.

"Don't touch her, you rotting piece of scum!" Naraku put his chilling gaze, once more, apon him.

"You will learn to hold your tongue, worthless half-breed!" Darkness surrounded Inuyasha, the stench of blood was almost over powering.

_I have to get out of here!_

**Oh, no you don't! Your not leaving without Kagome!**

_Right! I know that!_

Inuyasha drew his sword and with one mighty blow, broke through the darkness and back into the room where he was before. But they were gone! Inuyasha dropped his sword and let out the most blood, curling scream you ever heard. He couldn't control himself, he began to punch the walls, and end up breaking them. He did this until, well there was nothing left to break. He looked around sadly when something caught his nose…could it be! Yes, it was Kagome!

_I thought she'd be long gone by now!_

He ran out to the garden where he knew her sent lead him to. But wait, Naraku cant have flowers at his castle because they are so pure and he is, well, pure evil. Then why are there flowers? He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, sitting is a field of…well some kind of flower, and gently humming to herself. Then he knew,

_SHE'S the one making the flowers! There must be a shield somewhere around here making it so no evil can pass through here…that makes a lot of sense!_

Instead of charging at her and whisking her away, he crouched behind a very large bush and watched her. She ran her hands over each flower, still humming that mysterious tune. She gazed up at the sky for a long time, watching as birds flew over her little purity bubble. She sighed and began to stand up, when she stopped.

"Who is there? …wont you come join me? You are safe here…" She waited for him to reply. Slowly, cautiously, he came out from behind his hiding place. She turned around to look at him. Her blue orbs of purity widened ever so slightly, so slightly that to anyone else they probably wouldn't have noticed it. But he did. She lifted a finger, pointing it right at him.

"You are that boy my master wants dead… I could kill you right now, If I wished…But I wont. I can't bring myself to ruin this sanctuary I made for them…" She raised her hand, pointing at the flowers, birds and small critters that took this place as their home. "I wont ruin their lives just to satisfy my master's crave for your blood…" She sat down by the creek she made and gestured for him to do the same. He watched her face the whole time, making sure that she wasn't going to attack him. She didn't. They sat there in silence for a long time. Inuyasha was afraid that if he spoke she'd turn on him, and fight him again, and that was the least thing he wanted…the very least. But he had to say something, otherwise she'd be like that forever, well at least until he defeated Naraku. And he didn't see that coming anytime soon. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke before him.

"Sometimes, when its really quite…like right now, I feel like this isn't me…and with you so close…I feel that way right now, and I feel…peaceful…do you know what I'm talking about?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Kagome…I do…" She looked at him and smiled.

"That's not my name, but if you wish to call me that…you may…" He sighed and looked down into the clear water. Different colored fishes were swimming around…looking so calm. She sprang to her feet and walked away.

"Where are you going!" He called after her. She didn't reply, but kept walking. He sprang up and followed her. She walked out of her sanctuary and back into the evil aurora. He saw her flinch slightly at how toxic it was. She turned around slowly, glared at him and drew in arrow from her back, strung it and aimed it at him.

"Kagome…"

Junga: Short I know…but I don't CARE!….ok I'm sorry, I'm just talking to my friend and I want to leave so RR and luv ya lots!


	5. The Kiss

Junga:ok,ok I admit it! I'm cliffy insane! I cant help myself, its an addiction really. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! They inspire me…,so read and enjoy (RE) and RR!

Inuyasha would never forget her face that day when she let go of that arrow… it was of a mixed feeling of sadness and regret, but also satisfaction. He didn't understand why she would do something so evil to him… in fact he didn't understand a lot of things in that two second time period from when she let go of that arrow and when it pierced into his chest. He felt the burning agony that spread across his whole body like a wave of fire. He didn't stop looking at her even when he was sinking to the ground…he stared at her until it went black…and only then did he stop…he just wanted to understand…why?

When he finally woke up he was in a brown room…and when he tried to stand up he found he was in chains. He didn't know how many days he was stuck in that room because all he did was think of ways to save Kagome from Naraku's grasp. He came to look forward to Kohaku's daily visit, at that time he would get food and something to drink and maybe, if he was lucky, some gossip about how Miroku and the others were and things like that. But he had yet to figure out how to get that kid to tell him about Kagome and Naraku. Every time he mentioned her name Kohaku would say simply.

"That's not her name…" and immediately leave after that. If Inuyasha was lucky, he could get anywhere from five to ten minutes of time with that boy, until he figured out what he was doing. Then he'd leave, letting Inuyasha lay there, thinking about Kagome and what would happen to him. So it went like this until one night, very unexpected, a heavenly voice interrupted his not so peaceful dreams.

"We have to talk…" Kagome was sitting next to, looking very serious. He rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I thought you wouldn't come back…quick get me out of here!" He grabbed her arm, franticly, only to pull his arm away with a yelp, as blue electricity shocked his arm.

"Don't touch me…" Was all she said. She started to get up but Inuyasha stopped her with a growl. She turned around to look at him, seeing his angry face she sat back down.

"Make it quick dog-boy, I have things to do…" He looked over at her.

"Hey you're the one that wanted to talk to me!" She glared at him, putting her finger to her mouth, motioning for him to be quite. She looked around uneasily. After what seemed to be forever she turned her attention back to him.

"Do you want to die?" He rolled his eyes, but shook his head.

"Then you have to be quite…Naraku is here, and he could kill you…you idiot." He said nothing but showed he was mad by glaring at her. She returned his glare, but sighed.

"I've been thinking, Everyday of my life I have always felt…well, incomplete. But when you came here…I don't know…I felt like I was whole…Why? Tell me demon, I have to know." Her eyes were so pleading, it almost hurt to look at her.

" Do you remember anything from before I came?" She looked at him like he was a crazy maniac.

"Yes, Naraku found me when I was but a child and raised me here…But what does that have to do with anything?" He stared at her in disbelief.

That monster! He planted a new memory in her mind, she thinks she's always been that way…if the last thing I do, I'll make him pay, one way or another.

He shook his head sadly. He didn't notice that she was gazing at him intently.

"What were you thinking? I'm only wondering because you looked so, well upset…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He gazed into her beautiful, blazing eyes and almost cried. She had no clue she was so innocent. He was pulled back to reality from his thoughts when he felt something warm touch his hand. He looked down to find her tiny hand in his very large one. His eyes traveled from their joined hands up to her face. She was smiling.

"I don't know why, but I feel drawn to you, and that's why I'm not going to let you die. I'll help you get out of here…don't worry about me, I can take care of my master." He squeezed her hand.

"He's NOT your master!" He growled. They sat there in silence for a while before she squeezed his hand, reassuringly and absent.

He didn't mind her leaving, he couldn't take seeing her like that but on top that to think of him messing with her mind so much that she'd call HIM master. It was down right disgusting. He thought about what happened and about what the others were doing until he finally fell into a restless slumber.

The blue sun made its way into Inuyasha sleepy eyes, when he rubbed at them to wake him up he realized that the sun wasn't blue. He opened his eyes sleepily to see Kagome sitting in front of him in a white kimono. He gasped. She smiled.

"Do you like it? My master had it made for me, and said he wanted me to wear it." She stood up and twirled around. He looked up at her, and she giggled.

"So what have you decided to do?" She asked him. He looked at her questioningly.

"To do what?" She sat back down and touched his hand lightly.

"What have you decided to do about escaping?" He sighed.

"I have no idea… why do you care anyway?" She wiggled her hand into his. It felt so warm and tiny.

"Don't comment on this, but I find myself slightly attracted to you…" She leaned over and lightly brushed his lips with hers. He was shocked. He had never felt anything so…exhilarating. He was barely aware that she left after that. When he finally came back to his sences he noticed that there was a white rose where her hand had been. It was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as Kagome herself. He tightened his hold on it and curled up into a ball. Waiting for something to happen, anything to happen. He pulled his other hand up to his mouth and pressed his fingers to his lips, feeling the sensation of when her lips had been there. He would never forget that moment. Now he was more determined to rescue her then ever.

If it's the last thing I do Kagome, I promise you I'll free you of Naraku's hold…I promise.

Junga: Hope that's good enough for you…for the time being. So RR please! I hope that I can continue to keep up with this, I promise I'll finish the story and I'll try to post another chapter at least twice a week. Thanks again for the reviews!


	6. Escape!

Junga : Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have some family issues going on right now and I haven't had a chance to write anymore…but here I am and ready for more reviews! Remember that they inspire me and so if they inspire me…you get more chapters! So in a way, you guys benefit! So RE (read and enjoy) and RR!

Inuyasha woke to the sound a something, or some one, banging loudly across the room. To his not-so-surprise, he saw Kagome sitting at the other side of the room from him, banging her feet loudly on the floor. She smiled.

"I thought that would wake you up." Her smile melted his heart. Her smile faded into a grin when she saw he was still clutching the rose she had given him the night before.

"You know, I made that flower so it would be the most beautiful rose in the world…so I wouldn't be lonely…but I think it's better off with you instead." She said as she flipped her hair over her tiny shoulder. They sat there in silence before she spoke again.

"I don't know if this is any help to you but every once in a while, usually when I'm asleep I find myself in a pitch black room with only two things in it, I glowing blue bottle, and a glowing black one. Then some one says something, 'Choose the black, if its power you seek, choose the blue…you go back' I asked my master about it and he got angry with me, so maybe that will help you be free again…or maybe its all in my mind." She sighed and made herself more comfortable.

"Why are you here? Wont you get in trouble?" He asked quietly. He found that every time she was near, she made him nervous…or was it scared? She smiled at him.

"He's not here right now, other wise, yes, I would be in trouble. Now lets talk about other things like….is there a mistress in your life?" That question surprised him…a lot.

"Uh…no…well…um…I don't know! Shut up will ya!" She giggled.

"Yes yes of course. I'll be back later. I find you boring when your in a bad mood." And with that she left. But he as he waited for the familiar bang of the door…it never came. He opened his eyes carefully, not daring to hope. He almost burst with joy! It was wide open with no one there to watch it. He quickly stretched as far as he could to try and get his sword that was on the floor, just out of his reach. He had to get that sword! It wasn't an option. He stretched until he felt something pop…whatever it was it didn't hurt that much and gave him enough length to reach it.

YES! 

He griped it in one hand and watched as it transformed, and with one stroke, broke threw the chains that were his imprisonment. He quetly stood up as the chains feel to the floor and walked out of the room he had become, a little too, familiar with.

He burst through the door that he was sure Naraku was in.

"Naraku!" His powerful voice eokoed threw the room. Naraku was sitting on the far side of the room with Kagome at his side. She looked both happy and frightened as she watched him run at them. Naraku sprang from her side and they began to fight. When Inuyasha would swing he would jump and when Inuyasha would charge he would leap to the side. Naraku fought him like he was nothing but a child trying to catch a bird. But what caught her off surprise was when Inuyasha actually hit him. It seemed as if time had frozen. But Naraku started to laugh evilly.

"Inuyasha…now I will make you apart of me." Inuyasha tried to yank his sword out of him but it was stuck and Naraku was starting to split in half. Before Inuyasha could scream he was consumed by a darkness. He seemed to be in a dream…floating in mid air. But as he was floating he saw something off to the left. He had to kick hard to get out of the current that was taking him to who knows where. As he practically swam to get to that light up ahead. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt that he had to go there. As he cam closer he saw two skinny bottles. One was a light blue, simailair to Kagome's eyes and a black bottle, as dark as Naraku's soul. For some reason he felt like he had heard of this same setting before. Then he remembered.

'Choose the black, if its power you seek, choose the blue…you go back.'

He took his sword in both hands and raised it above his head. With a blood curling yell he brought it down onto the blue bottle hard. He almost backed off when he felt the electricity burst threw out his body making him scream out in pain. And when he felt like he couldn't take anymore it stopped. He felt himself fall to the hard wood ground and he stayed there, he stayed there because he was tired, and most of all because he was scared, scared that he might have choosen the wrong one or had done something wrong and now he was going to pay in the worst way imaginable. But when he heard her scream. He wasn't scared anymore…he was mad! He sprang from the floor and looked around. He found Kagome backed up in a corner with Naraku blocking his view of her. But he could smell it. He could smell her blood, and there was lots of it. He ran behind him and jumped on his back. He glanced down at her and to his relief, found that her eyes were back to normal even though she looked as though she would faint. He didn't realize how much blood she had lost until that moment. He quickly leaped off Naraku's back and sprang to her side. She looked up at him wearily, before falling backwards into his arms. He gently picked her up and ran for it. He didn't know where Naraku was but he didn't care. As long as he made it out, he didn't care what he was doing. As he saw the gate of the exit he saw something hit the wall and watched as it crashed to the ground making it hard for him to jump over it, but he gathered up his strength and found enough to barely skim the top of the fallen rubble.

He didn't know how long he was running but when he couldn't smell Naraku anymore he decided it was time to rest. It had began to rain, but he was too tired to get into a tree and take Kagome with him so he decided to stay at the base of one and keep Kagome warm. He remember then that she was hurt. He gently laid her down and untied her komono that was now soaking with blood. Her wound was big. It started at her chest and went all the way down to just right below her belly button. He looked gravely at her presous face. He didn't know if she was going to make it threw the night.

This whole thing happened because of me…if I had just went to that village… this would have never had happened. And now, she might die because of me, At least if I had gone I would have been able to protect her, or at least die trying. And I never got to tell her that I –

His thoughts were interrupted by a tiny voice he had missed so much. He nealed down beside her, taking her head in his hands.

"Inuyasha, I've missed you…" He gently bent down and took her trembling lips in his. He lingered there in that position for what seemed like forever. Finally he removed his lips to find a dazed Kagome.

Oh yeah, she must not rememeber anything… 

"Inuyasha…you asked me one time if you could lay in my lap…I was wondering if I could lay in your lap now…" He smiled down at her tearfully, unable to speak but he placed her head on his lap, and waited for what followed. And he hoped with all his might it would turn out the way he wanted otherwise, he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself.

Junga: Do ya like it? I thought it was good…but that's just me. PLEASE RR!…it makes me happy and with my family being retarded right now a smile and a nice comment is what I need right now to keep me going! Thanks!


	7. Her Tears

Junga: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter…its my fav! Chapter 4 used to be my fav but…you know, things change. So RE and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…to just get to the point…

That night was one of the scariest hours he had ever experienced. He sat there, at the base of the tree, through the rain, holding Kagome. Hoping, praying, that somehow she would be all right. When she was awake she would cry, but he shed no tears, for her sake. But while she slept, he would weep, brushing her face lightly with butterfly kisses. He had softly bandaged her wounds as best he could… but he wasn't sure, if she'd wake up tommorow to see the sun rise, to see her family ever again, to see Sango and the others…she would never see them again, and it was all his fault. He sat there all night with her…awake one minute and in a trance another. Finally, the sun began to rise. Inuyasha gently shook her shoulders.

"Kagome?…" He held his breath. If she was alive he could take her to the closest village. It seemed like an eternity before she answered.

"Inuyasha?" He sighed with relief, and held her close, hiding the tears as they fell uncontrollably down his face and into her raven hair. She brought her hands up and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. They sat there, crying and softly kissing each other until there were no more tears. Inuyasha stood up, picking her up as he went. He brought her closer to him as he made his way to a nearby village. When it came in sight he kissed the top of the peacefully sleeping Kagome, and raced down the hill to find a healer of some sort.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to focus. She started to sit up when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and a strong hand push her back down. When her eyes did focus she looked up into a pair of stricted, but caring, amber eyes. She smiled up at him before yawning. He leaned back aggenst the wooden wall and closed his eyes, looking very stubborn.

"Good morning Inuyasha, how are you?" she sad cheerfully. He opened one eye.

"Feh…" was all he said. She glared at him.

"That's not what you were saying last night in the woods!" He looked at her sharply.

"That was a week ago…you've been out that long and the stupid old hag wont let me leave you…so just shut up." She looked down at her hands.

A week? Has it really been that long? 

After a while Inuyasha feel asleep, with him out of the picture for a while she could go out and get some fresh air to think. She quietly got up, ignoring the pain and tip-toed past him. She was about to go threw the thatch mat when she heard him say.

"Sit down, you need to save your strength for when we go out to find Miroku and the others…" She sighed but did as he told her to. When she was half way across the room she fell, with a 'CRASH'! She looked at her now burning ankle and started to sob. She tried to get up but couldn't find the strength to do so. It seemed that the tears had taken over. While she sat there sobbing, she felt some one's gentle hands touch her back and slowly pick her up. Through tears she could see Inuyasha as he sat down placing her in his lap. She was embarrassed for him to see her crying over a sprained ankle. But she couldn't help it, it was all she could do to hide her face in his strong shoulder. "Sshh, sshh." Inuyasha found himself whispering. He could feel her trying to stop the wild sobs. The breath caught in her throat, and her tiny body tightened with the force of a sob trying to force its way out. He found himself rocking her. She gulped for air and another sob shook her.

He began to rub her back as he rocked her. She seemed so small and slender for such deep, tearing sobs. He held her tighter, pressing her to him. After a while, her sobs quieted down to little tears…and then to sniffles.

He was afraid to move – afraid he might set her off again. He rocked her, holding her, while she sniffed and caught her breath. Then after a while, he felt her body relax against him.

She was warm and soft in his arms. And fit, somehow, with the sturdy cotton of her uniform smooth against his chest. He wanted to die right then. It was the most peaceful he had been in a long time, and he wanted to have that feeling for the rest of his life. He didn't really notice as sleep consumed him.

Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha and a sky that wouldn't stop moving. It took her a while to realize that he was carriing her but when she did she relaxed. She thought about the last week and suddenly something came to her mind. She remembered going to that village and meeting Narau…then nothing. She woke up with Naraku attacking her with Inuyasha on the floor. What had happened? She brought this up to Inuyasha but he told her to be quiet so he could consentrate on trying to find either Shippo's , Sango's, or Miroku's sent. She sat there in silence for a while until she felt Inuyasha pull her closer to him. With that she smiled and enjoyed the ride.

Junga: I know, I know…its short. But I really want a brake…I made 2 chapters in one day and I'm beat…I think there will only be one or two more…I kinda lost interest…sorry


	8. Comfort Zone

Chapter 8

Junga: Hey guys! Thanks SOOO much for the reviews! …I hope you love me as much as I love you! Like I said in the last chapter…I don't think I'll be writing very many more chapters, I kinda got distracted and lost the inspiration that I had. So anyways, on to better things, like the story! R&E, and review!

When Inuyasha finally put her down it was dark. Kagome looked sleepily at their surroundings. She shivered as a gust of wind bashed into her, making her almost lose her balance. Luckily, there was a tree to hang on to.

"Are you going to stand there all night? …" Said a deep voice behind her. She turned slowly to the half demon sitting by a fire that he had obviously made while she was busy daydreaming.

"No, I intend to freeze to death, thank you…" She walked over and sat by him. She kept inching closer to him until he had no choice but to wrap his arm around her. She sighed into his chest. She felt good there, safe. Like no one in the world could harm her while she was in his arms.

After they sat there in silence, she began to get drowsy. She felt him cran his neck trying to see if she was awake or not. He must have figured she was sleeping because he picked her up bridal style, put out the fire and jumped into the tree above them. After he was up, about ten, fifteen feet, he stopped on a sturdy looking branch and made himself comfortable, Inuyasha leaning against the tree, Kagome in his lap, his arms around her waist protectively, and his nose in her hair. Kagome finally slipped off to sleep, mumbling 'Inuyasha' a few times as she slept. He smiled into her dark hair and drifted off to sleep himself.

Inuyasha wake up some hours later, to the smell of a demon. He looked down at Kagome, who was sleeping soundly in the protection of his arms. He sighed before studying hard on trying to figure out where that demon was. After some study, he figured it was a few miles away, and it didn't seem that strong, at least, his nose didn't think so. So he finally went back to sleep.

Some time after that Kagome woke up. She looked around, she wasn't sure yet, but she could sense that a shard was nearby. She shifted her body so she was facing Inuyasha. She gently shook him.

"Inuyasha, get up…" She said over and over again. Finally after some difficulty, he opened his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I can sense a jewel shard…get up!" He looked at her, half awake, before turning his body slightly and falling asleep again. She glared at him, took a deep breath, and said her magic word.

"SIT!" He opened his eyes as he felt his body surge down to the ground, braking the branches as he went. BAM!…then it was silent. He pulled his body from the little crater he made and looked around, ready to fight. When he heard little noises, he looked up to find Kagome hanging on to the remainder of the branch they where sleeping on. He smirked.

"Haha, not so tough now, are you Kagome!" She glared down at him.

"SIT!" He almost welcomed the ground as in smashed into his face. Just the satisfaction of seeing her stuck up there was good enough for him. When he pulled himself off the ground for the second time, he saw that she was climbing down. When she reached the bottom she turned to him.

"I sense a jewel shard, so MOVE IT!"

He glared at her.

"I'll move it, when I FEEL LIKE IT!"

She turned away from him, pouting.

"…You are a jerk…" and with that walked over to a few sticks and rocks and started making arrows, she had taken a bow, and quiver at the last town they stopped at. After an hour or so, she was done. The arrows weren't that pretty but they would work.

"NOW will you go? …" She asked, looking at him over her slim shoulder. He glanced down at her from his resting place before jumping down, and landing right in front of her. She looked him up and down, before walking away from him, into the dark forest.

"I hope your ready to fight, you seem to have gotten out of practice…" He saw her smirk, as he followed her reluctantly.

"Feh, I'm not out of practice, besides, after I saved your butt, and you sat me, I think you can take care of yourself from now on …" She laughed at this.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm not kidding around!"

But as he was following her, he couldn't get the demon he smelt earlier out of his mind. He quickly grabbed Kagome and ran for it.

Junga: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I was bored, and thought this was enough..for now…anyways, I'll try to up date soon…please review!


	9. Chumming Along

Chapter 9

Junga: Hey guys! If you've read Demon Passion, then you should read this…and it's the same the other way around, if you've read this, then you should read Demon Passion, anyways, R&E (read and enjoy) and review.

Sango ran to the right and let her boomerang bone go. It cut deeply into the monster's arm. It screamed out in pain before continuing it's attack on Miroku. She had to think fast. Inuyasha and Kagome were still gone, and they didn't know if they were alive or not, which meant it up to her to save herself, Miroku, and Shippo. She lifted her hand to catch the huge boomerang that was coming her way. She quickly threw it again when she heard Miroku cry out. She cut through the demon's foot, setting Miroku's wind tunnel hand free. He quickly rolled out of the demon's reach and stood up, panting. Sango ran over to his side.

"Are you alright?" She yelled over the gush of wind and the demon's mighty screams. He caught his breath before nodding. After a few more deep breaths he took his staff and attacked. He hit it's leg, and watched it fall off. He looked over his shoulder at Sango.

"Now!" He yelled. She shook her head no. He sighed, but continued his assault. After some time of fighting, all that was left was a arm and its body. It's other limbs had been either torn off or cut off. Turned away from the monster to find Sango, when he found her he laughed. She was stuck under the demon's body. She glared up at him when he made no move to help her.

"MIROKU! GET ME OUTA HERE!" He leaned down next to her, wiped his streaming eyes, before wedging his staff in between the demon and the ground and lent her a hand.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, dropped Kagome, and looking around. Kagome looked back once before proceeding down the rocky path, toward her destination. When she looked back again to see if he was coming, only to still saw him standing there, looking confused she sighed and headed back to him. When he didn't notice her when she was right next to him, she moved so that she was in his face. Startled he turned his attention to her.

"What is it? …" she asked, mildly curious. He looked deeply into her chocolate eyes.

"I thought I just heard Sango…or some one calling Miroku…" She looked around at the dark green trees surrounding them, but couldn't see past them. They were like a wall surrounding them. She shrugged.

"Maybe your just hearing things…" She suggested. With that she turned around and continued on her search.

Miroku pushed a log with a stick, sending the fire roaring again. He kept glancing at Sango who was sitting with Kirara close to her breast, on the other side of the flames. He did this once or twice more before she said something.

"Is there something wrong with my face?…" She said casually. He looked up.

"Pardon?…" She lifted her eyes from the purring demon snuggling up to her.

"I said, is there something wrong with my face?…because you've been staring at it awfully long…" He smiled warmly at her.

"I beg your pardon, I must have been entrance by your beautiful features my dear Sango." She sighed in disgust.

"Yes, I should have guessed you would say something like that, but before you get started… no…" He chuckled.

"I didn't say anything, but I suppose I don't need to anymore… a bit off topic but, do you think we should go and find Kagome and Inuyasha?" She shook her head.

"The last village we were at I found out they have a old priest with magical powers…I guessed he could tell you where your family is and what they were doing, so I asked him about Inuyasha and Kagome. He told me that they were alive and were coming to find us…" Miroku nodded, approvingly.

"That's very clever Sango, very clever indeed." She yawned, and stretched out on the grass.

"Yeah well, I need some rest and I insist you get some too…good night…" He watched her until she fell asleep.

"Good night, dearest Sango."

Junga:"umm…yeah…R&R!


End file.
